The Heir
by cooldragon87
Summary: Hermione is attacked during a confrontation with Malfoy, causing her to be sent back in time by the time turner she used back in third year. The only problem is, her time turner is broken. will she get help where ever it is she lands back in time. Who will she have to face and what shall she learn of her heritage. First In the Heir series
1. Time

Time

"Hermione!" I looked up as my best friends ever, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, came forward to sit in the seats in front of me where I was sitting at the Gryffindor table along with Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, guys. I hope you've been revising for your end of year exams. There only two months away, I'm trying to get as mush revision in as I can in."

"Hermione, give it a break," Ron said, who had already stuffed his mouth with food. "We've got plenty of time left."

"Yeah, and by the time you actually get any revision done Ronald the tests will have arrived."

"Hermione," Harry thankfully cut into our repeated argument, even I was getting tired of Ron arguing with me but it's not my fault I didn't want him to fail. "We'll be fine, you'll be helping us revise and we'll be sure not to leave it too late."

"Fine," I huffed. "What have you got after lunch?"

"Potions," Ginny said.

"Well, you're lucky, Gin. Professor Slughorn at least isn't as bad as Snape, though I think he's still a bit crazy in the head."

"Ron!" I kicked his leg hard under the table since I couldn't hit him, I'll get House points taken off.

"What, I'm not kidding, Hermione, Snape is a dirty, stinking, pig-headed rat."

Even I had to laugh at his description of Severus Snape. "That was a good one Ron." Ginny and I looked on, shaking our heads at our two boys and laughing as they high-fived each other. "We've all got Defence Against the Dark Arts next," Harry explained to Ginny.

"Ouch, glad I don't have him today."

"Well, we should probably get going to our next lesson guys. Lunch is almost over."

While finished stuffing his mouth with food that was still left on his plate, we made our way down the Gryffindor table, where we split up with Ginny so she could head to the dungeons, and we headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

We were making our way down a corridor that didn't have any moving pictures on it, where when we would turn round a corridor we would arrive at the classroom, when we heard Malfoy coming up behind us.

We all chanced a look behind us to see him with his usual two bodyguards, so we just pretended we hadn't seen him and kept on walking, but it seemed luck was not on our side today.

"Hey, mudblood, still following after weasel and Potter like the dumb animal you are."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said, turning around to face him.

"Ron, don't." I really don't want anything going wrong from this confrontation today.

"Oooh, so you still need protection from your petty, poor boyfriend then mudblood."

"You still need protection from yours," Ron replied, causing the two of them two get angry and draw they're wands.

"Please, guys, let's not get into trouble."

"Still a teachers pet then Granger, always following the rules."

"I've broke them plenty of times actually Malfoy."

"Expulso!" Malfoy shouted first.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted back. I saw that it caused Malfoy to loose grip on his wand but that also redirected the direction of the spell onto me. It hit me in the chest, not as strong I don't think if it would of been at full power. As it was it was only a few sparks of fire but it was enough, I realised, to break my time turner that I still had from third year. The was a shower of a few golden sparks floating down on and around me as I looked up in horror at Malfoy.

"What have you done?"

I turned to Harry, "Harry, get Dumbledore, now."

That was the last sentence I spoke before everything started whizzing past me fast. I was going back in time, before I could see too much of past events, I blacked out.


	2. Plan

Plan

"Ugh!" was the first thing I managed to utter, pushing myself up off the floor while holding my head to calm my spinning vision. Once it had stopped I realised I was in the exact same place as the place where I had fallen back in time.

I wonder how far back I'd gotten. I was scared out of my wits and trying not to panic, as I knew that wouldn't help me get back to Harry and Ron. A cough behind me startled me into making me nearly jump out of my skin.

I stood up and turned to look behind me, with my hand on my heart trying to calm my breathing, to see It was Professor Dumbledore. Thank god it was him, if it was anyone else I doubt any one would believe that I travelled back in time, not even people who had magic.

I realised that when I looked at him closely that he looked quite a bit different than what I was used to. He had shoulder length wavy silver hair, blue eyes, thick dark grey eyebrows and a two inch long beard though the rest of his appearance was the same.

He looked shocked at my appearance which was understandable as I did just appear out at thin air. "Hello, my dear, ah I see you're part of Hogwarts, though I must admit I've never see you around before. I hope it's not my old age catching up to me."

"No, no, I'm real, I was wondering if we could go somewhere we could speak in private Professor Dumbledore, what I have to say, well lets just say that some people might not believe me."

He only raised an eyebrow at me knowing his name, before he used an arm to indicate the way behind him. "Then if you would follow me into my office." I took a few seconds to realise he meant the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, "Sir, aren't' you not still the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"No, I've never been Headmaster of this school, though I hope I might after Headmaster Dippet retires."

"Headmaster Dippet?! Armando Dippet?!" How far back have I gone? This should be impossible.

"Yes, are you alright my dear?"

"Um, no, I don't think I am."

"Then come into my office, I'll get you a cup of tea and you can tell me what's happened."

I nodded and we headed down the way I came, then we walked in silence to the Transfiguration classroom, then up to Dumbledore's office.

He gestured me to sit in front of his desk while he sat behind it and silently spelled a pot of tea and two cups over to his desk before they began pouring themselves.

"Now then," he began, as we took a sip of the tea. "Let's hear how you got into this predicament of yours.

I took a deep breathe and began, "may I ask, what year is this?"

"1943." I chocked on the tea I was drinking.

"Then that means I've gone back in time 53 years in the past."

"The 1996 must be much more advanced in the use of time travel. How did you get this far back miss...?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners. I'm Hermione Granger. I got here buy the use of a time turner. Do they have them in this time."

"A time turner, interesting, because the time turner hasn't even been made yet although I have heard of some whispers that it is being crafted in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes, I remember seeing some there in my fifth year."

"You must be someone quite important then to get into the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh, no, me and my friends broke in there to get a prophecy."

"And what would this prophecy be about?"

"Um, I'm not sure that it would be a good idea to inform you of that, professor."

There was a few minutes silence before. "Very well, you're probably right. No, do you still have your time turner with you."

I sighed heavily at the reminder of what had become of it. "No, it exploded in a short duel between a friend of mine who was protecting me. The thing I don't get about all of this though is that my time turner is only supposed to be able to go back in time a few hours. You let me have one in my third year so I could fit the time in for all the extra classes that I wanted to do. And you also said I cannot be seen when going back in time, although I did ignore that rule with my friend Harry as we went back in time to free his godfather."

"Well, I can only think of two reasons why you might have come back this far. Destiny or an effect of the explosion."

"I don't really believe in destiny, though I suppose Harry proves that it does exist. I'm more inclined to believe it was the explosion as the time turner was only protected by glass which could easily shatter the sand inside."

"It is a possibility, but I don't think we should cancel anything out just yet. Now, what we should be deciding at the moment it what to do with you."

"Can't I just attend Hogwarts again? I'm in my sixth year about two months away from doing my exams."

"Hogwarts is closed for the moment during the summer months but when the students come back you can join the fifth years turning sixth years. I'm afraid you'll have to be sorted again as we don't have you on our records."

He stood and went over to some bookshelves where the Sorting Hat rested. The second he put it on my head the hat spoke. "Well, well, what do we have here? A time traveller, ehhhh? You've got loyalty, miss Granger. But no, that isn't what's strongest in you. You've got ambition, you'd make a great slytherin. You've got knowledge, that would be your greatest asset, no? Well, then it better be Gryffindor!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when my house remained the same when I realised something, "sir, isn't the Sorting Hat meant to be in the Headmasters office?"

"Ah, clever Hermione, but no. Armando trusts the hat much more in my possession then in his. I see you've been made a prefect."

"Yes, I won't be able to keep it will I?"

"I'm afraid not, but who's to say you can't have a chance at winning the Head Girl position next year."

"That's actually been my dream since I learnt about the position in my first year."

"Ah, I take it that your a muggle born then?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Now, what class would you like to take?"

"May I write them down?"

He raised an eye brow before he opened a draw. A piece of parchment came floating out and the quill and ink that was on the desk came closer to me. I started writing Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Astronomy.

When I handed him the piece of parchment both his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, you must be a very knowledgeable young witch Hermione."

I blushed under his praise, I've always liked my teachers praising my work. "I'm apparently the brightest witch of my age though I only believe that I have the best grades as a Slytherin wasn't far behind."

"Now, as it is the summer we need to figure out where you will live."

"Can't I just live in the castle? I know that some people in my time would stay over the holidays."

"I suppose you could, there's only two weeks left. We also need to figure out an alias for you. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well," I started as I thought for a few minutes. "How about, my parents have just died and I've transferred to here as I had been home schooled before and need to continue my education. Will I be able to keep my name?"

"Well, it depends on who your parents names were. Since you were muggle born no one has heard the name Granger, but all the Slytherins at least will be able to tell that you are muggle born. How would you like to be a Dumbledore Hermione?"

He picked the wrong time to ask that as I had just taken another sip of my tea, making me choke again. "Um, me become a Dumbledore? That isn't quite possible, what if someone asked to take my blood sample and they found out I was lying, I'm not half blood or a pure blood."

"How about you become a Dumbledore?"

"How is that even possible though?"

"Well, there are blood rituals that that can allow people to become family by blood. If that is what you want?"

"You would allow me, a perfect stranger, to become a part of your family?" I felt touched that he would trust me that much.

"Well, as you said earlier, not many will believe in time travel. I think this will be the best option."

"I would be honoured then, sir."

"Excellent. And please, if we are going to become family call me uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Yes, you will be my first cousin once removed though you can just call me uncle. I can say that you will be my mothers sister's granddaughter."

"Thank you, Uncle." That's going to take a bit of getting used to.

"Now, I presume you now the way to the Gryffindor dormitories Hermione?"

I nodded, "Good, first though we need to alert the Headmaster of your arrival and then we can go to Diagon Alley to get all of the required books, equipment and any clothes you may want. I take it you've got your wand, dear?"

"Yes sir, vine wood with a dragon heartstring core."

"We'll go see the Headmaster now, then go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"But Uncle, I won't be able to buy anything, all my moneys in my vault at Gringotts in 1996."

"Ah, but you're part of the family now, you can use our money."

"Uh, I'm not quite yet as I don't have you're blood."

"Well, after we see the Headmaster, and you get settled down, I'll look for the right blood ritual so that if you're asked for your blood than the goblins can take a sample. You'll probably also need either a ring or some sort of symbol that shows you're part of the Dumbledore family."

"I can't thank you enough sir for all that your doing for me."

"Nonsense, I'd be happy to do this for any one in your position miss Dumbledore."

"Hermione Dumbledore, I suppose I could get used to that."

"See? Now, come along dear. Then you can get some rest. I'll introduce you to the teachers here the day after tomorrow and I'll have your schedule ready by then as well."


	3. Ritual

Ritual

I can't believe how easy it was for Headmaster Dippet to allow me to stay was. He was a very strange man, quite a bit barmy, Ron would say.

After the meeting, I went straight to bed while Dumbledore researched blood rituals and he notified me in the morning that he found one.

We headed to his office where I could see a thick book lying open on his desk.

"You can back out now if you want to Hermione?"

"No," I replied after a few minutes thought.

"Very well. Step into the circle." I didn't notice it when I came in. It was a wide circle, filled with candles all around the edge. "May I?" Dumbledore asked, referring to a small knife in his hand.

"Of course," he first cut a line in his left palm then one on my left palm and made me join those two hands together with his.

"Gentis partem hereditatis habeat. Signa autem quidam in Dumbledore. Signum anuli eius in figuram gerunt Sit heres Dumbledore." He then bought forth a ring from a pocket in his robes. The ring around the finger was a thick silver band, on the flat surface was a symbol: a small circle in the middle, a box around it, a triangle around the box and a circle surrounding them.

He put it just before my left index finger. "Do you, Hermione Granger, do solemnly swear to always stay loyal to the Dumbledore family?"

"I do."

"Do you solemnly swear to protect any and all secrets the family may present?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to become one with the family?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you to be Hermione Dumbledore." And he slipped on the ring.

* * *

I woke up from a pounding headache and a very dizzy vision, when I realised I was still in Dumbledore's office.

"Up you get, my dear. That was quite powerful magic. I'm not surprised hat you fainted. I'd be more surprised if you didn't."

"What happened?" I groaned as he led my back to my chair and he poured some more tea.

"You don't remember?"

Then it all came back to me, the ritual, the ring, the bright lights. "Why did I see four different colours come out of me and one form the ring?"

"Well, while you were out I came up with a theory. That the four colours coming out of your heart were all the colours representing the four founders. Yellow for Helga Hufflepuff. Blue for Rowena Ravenclaw. Green for Salazar Slytherin. Red, mainly gold actually for Godric Gryffindor. I think, my dear, that you may be the Heir of all four founders, as spoken of in the prophecy."

"What?!" I shouted out. "This isn't supposed to happen to me! Harry is the one with a destiny, a prophecy written about him and another. I just help him, that's all I do."

"I believe everyone has a chance at achieving greatness, Hermione."

"Well, except one," I muttered.

"Would that happen to be Tom Riddle by any chance?" I looked up in shock at Dumbledore. How did he know about him. "He goes to school here, he will be heading into Year Six when the students all head back. I'm sure it won't change the future too much by me knowing what happens too him but it will either answer my fears for the poor lad or make me think I'm seeing things that aren't really there."

"Um," I decided to tell him, I know that Dumbledore will believe me. It seems he's already had some suspicions about him even at him being this young. "He becomes Lord Voldermort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as some people can't say his name, he creates what he calls are his loyal Death Eaters. He's the worst Dark Lord in history after you defeated Gellert Grindelwart. He murders muggles, muggle-borns, practices Dark magic, once he attacked my friends' parents in Godric Hollow. He killed the father, but the mother wouldn't let him harm the baby and so sacrificed herself. In turn destroying her and allowing Harry to get un unmovable scar on his forehead, and a strange connection to Voldermort. You also recently told us about Riddle making seven Horcruxes. My two friends and I were going to skip our next school year to find them. Two were already destroyed by the sword of Godric Gryffindor as it was encrusted with Basilisk venom."

"Basilisk venom?!" Dumbledore asks, looking very worried.

"Yes, is something wrong Uncle?"

"I think that just answered my suspicions on Tom. He must have been the one to open the Chamber last year."

"I hope you don't mean the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, why, what's wrong Hermione?"

Well, I know three things. One, Tom Riddle was the one to open the Chamber. Two, It was a basilisk that was petrifying any muggle-borns. It travels through the pipes around the school and with a direct look of it's eyes can kill you, a reflection of those huge yellow eyes just petrifies you. Three, Tom used the basilisk to kill Myrtle thus crating his first Horcrux."

"A Horcrux?!"

"Oops, you didn't know about them Uncle?"

"Know I knew about them about them but I wasn't sure what to make of Tom asking about them."

"Uncle?"

"Come," he lead us over to a wall where I could see the cabinet that housed his pensive. I didn't realise he's had it this long. It opened as we walked in front of it and the podium that the pensive resided on came forward. Uncle reached into the shelves of the cabinet and pulled out one of the few vials there. "This, Hermione, is a memory from my dear friend and fellow teacher."

I nodded to show that I knew who he was. "He's teaching me Potions at the moment in my sixth year."

He poured a silvery substance into the clear liquid that was already in the pensive. "This will show Horace's point of view of Tom Riddle asking him about Horcruxes."

As soon as the liquid was poured in, Uncle gestured for me to learn in closer, and I did so that when my nose touched the surface I felt something pulling me inside the memory. It was a strange sensation. It felt like is was being stretched. There was a swirl of clouds all around me and before I knew it, I landed. I recognised this room as one similar to the one where I had been invited to Slughorn's Christmas dinner party. There was Tom Riddle, I remember seeing a picture of him in the library in the book telling me of different people in different graduation years. As soon as I had first heard his name instead of Lord Voldermort I wanted to find out who he was.

I could see other men around him that I recognised from the book. All of them becoming Death Eaters so this must of been his gang while at Hogwarts. There was Alphard Black who I knew to be the least evil of the group as he had helped Sirius leave his home when he was sixteen and was presumably banished by his sister because of that. There was also Avery, Nott, Lestrange, Dolohov, Rosier and Mulciber.

"Sir," Tom Riddle asked Slughorn in a silky smooth voice. "Is it true that Professor Merrythought retired?"

Slughorn chuckles, seeming way too taken with Tom. "Now, Tom, I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I? I must say, m'boy, I'd like to know where you got your information from? More knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." All the other boys laugh.

"By the way, you're quite right, the pineapple is my favourite- but how is it that you knew?" Slughorn asked, just a little bit suspicious.

"Intuition," Tom shrugs. He's good at being evasive, but the way he was smiling suggested that it had nothing to do with it.

Slughorn chuckles uneasily. "Good gracious, is that the time? Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention. Lestrange, Avery, don't forget your essays..." As the boys file out Slughorn fiddles with some papers when 'ping'! He turns around to see Tom standing by his hourglass. "Look sharp, Tom. You don't want to be caught out of bed after hours..."

"I know a secret shortcut or two."

"Yes, I imagine you do, something on your mind Tom?"

"Yes sir. I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might- misunderstand."

"Go on." I'm as confused as Slughorn, at the minute.

Tom takes off his ring and starts to roll it between his fingers. It had a gold band and was set was a square black stone. "I was in the library the other night, in the restricted section, and I read something rather odd, about a bit of rare magic, and I thought perhaps you could illuminate me..."

Suddenly a dense fog engulfs the room and Slughorn's voice turns into an angry shriek. The last thing I see as everything evaporates is Tom Riddles face and mouth set into a smirk.

I stumble as I leave the memory.

"That is the most important memory that I've ever collected." I looked to see my uncle still standing beside me.

"Harry managed to get Slughorn's real memory Uncle, he tampered with his own memory. I remember Harry telling me how tom asked him how to create a Horcrux and whether you can split ones soul into seven pieces."

"Seven pieces! That's more than I ever imagined. the most powerful magical number. Seven Horcruxes."

"in my time two had been destroyed. A diary that he created after he killed myrtle and his mother's ring. We knew that Salazar Slytherin's locket was a Horcrux and we knew thought that Hufflepuff's cup could be a Horcrux as well, but we didn't know about the other three."

"Well, that's good. I know he's made the diary then, I think he might have made the ring and locket one as well, though I can't be sure. We must keep a look out for them and the others as well."

I nodded, "what if I try to get close to him, Uncle? Then, I can perhaps learn some of his plans. Know what and where all of his horcruxes are."

"Are you sure you can handle him Hermione?"

"I'm sure I can, what difference can he be from handling the two most troublesome boys for a few years. Besides, there's nothing he can do to me, not while at school anyway."

"Very well, but you must promise to consult with me if he plans to do anything."

"I will uncle."

**Translations:**

**Gentis partem hereditatis habeat. Signa autem quidam in Dumbledore. Signum anuli eius in figuram gerunt Sit heres Dumbledore. = Let her become part of our family legacy. Let a Granger become a Dumbledore. ****Let her wear the ring as a symbol to represent the heir of the Dumbledore's. (Google translation(Latin)).**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
